


Happy New Year

by gracerene



Series: HP Next Gen Drabbles [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drabble, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9128032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: Written for the prompt:New Year's Eve





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 108 for the [hp_nextgen100](http://hp-nextgen100.livejournal.com/) drabble community on livejournal.

Hugo grinned at Scorpius, hoping that the roiling anticipation and nervousness in his stomach wasn't visible on his face. 

Scorpius returned his smile, and Hugo's pulse pounded as the crowd around them began to chant.

"Ten, nine, eight..."

Hugo took a deep breath.

"Seven, six, five, four..."

His heart raced.

"Three, two, one!"

He mustered every ounce of his courage, but before he could open his mouth, Scorpius beat him to it.

"Happy New Year, Hugo," Scorpius whispered, before kissing Hugo soundly.

Yes, Hugo thought dreamily as he kissed back, it was going to be a happy new year indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
